pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Scour Sieve Island
Scour Sieve Island was a island, owned by Berserkers from Eastern Wastelands. About The island was shaped in the form of a crescent moon. Numerous pompous buildings built of jade and marble could be seen there, and the island itself was decorated extravagantly. There were seven small islands around it.Ch. 528 Scour Sieve Island was ruled by Mo Luo. There was also an End Shaman, Bao Shan, the traitor of Shamans. Three Berserkers in the middle stage of the Berserker Soul Realm were serving under Mo Luo. There were also quite a number of Berserkers in the initial stage of the Berserker Soul Realm and Latter Shamans.Ch. 525 On the island, Great Barren Blood Rune was used. Scour Sieve Festival Scour Sieve Festival was a bloody festival hosted by Scour Sieve Island. Its aim was to hunt those of South Morning. This Scour Sieve Festival was hosted once every two years. Background It only came into being when the Eastern Wastelands crashed into South Morning and its top layer shattered. The island was taken over by all the Eastern Wastelands cultivators, who had been unable to go back to their mainland due to all sorts of reasons. They turned these islands into their paradise. These Cultivators had all sorts of backgrounds. Some of them were people who had too much blood on their hands and could not return to the mainland. Some of them were people who had betrayed their clans or tribes, and some of them were people who trained on their own. The cultivators were brutal. Killing the people of South Morning turned into their biggest entertainment. Mo Luo was the biggest faction of power among them with his mighty power of cultivation. All the Eastern Wastelands cultivators, who had affiliated themselves to old Mo Luo joined a group called Barren Swamp, and they would call themselves Savages. Not only were they brutal towards those in South Morning and invaded their land many times to slaughter them, these people were also hostile towards the orthodox cultivators from the mainland.Ch. 529 At some point, the bald crane, transformed into seven-colored peacock, under a name Mo Que appeared on the island. Using visually spectacular divine abilities it awed Mo Luo. From then the bald crane was getting offerings and lived peacefully on the island.Ch. 537Ch. 538 History Book 3 After Su Ming arrived at Scour Sieve Island, he wanted to show that there are powerful Berserkers in South Morning. He slaughtered everyone there.Ch. 531 The blood that filled the entire ground, the ruins everywhere, and the endless sea of mangled corpses caused the place to instantly look like hell. Su Ming made a gigantic stone monument. A murderous aura and killing intent that burned the sky spread out from it. There was written with a blood: "All those who dare humiliate us from South Morning will be executed, no matter how far you are! Let this place serve as the first warning for all Eastern Wastelanders who trespass South Morning! Su Ming, of South Morning!" Reference List Category:Locations